The invention relates to an order-picking system for order-picking articles into containers, with a picking station and a sorter.
There are known plants or systems where at a given picking working station one or more different articles corresponding to a predefined order are put into a picking chute by a picker, whereby these articles are subsequently directed into order containers. For example DE 10 2004 014 378 A1 shows such a system. Other systems use the sorter to put several articles one after another into the same order container (also known as destination container). Such a system is also called inverse sorting and shown e.g. in AT 502 982 A1. In the inverse sorting to the contrary to other common picking processes each article is picked individually and of homogeneous categories. With the solution shown in AT 502 982 A1 however only a small number of destinations resp. orders can be processed. Even when the sorter has 100 or 200 order or destination container, this number is limited by the design of the picking plant. Therefore also the total output of the system is limited. This can only be improved by an increased investment for the creation of sufficient sorter end places for the required number of order containers.